The subject invention pertains to a metal cutting system and, in particular, to a metal cutting system adapted to facilitate enhanced delivery of coolant adjacent the interface between the cutting insert and the workpiece (i.e., the insert-chip interface) to diminish excessive heat at the insert-chip interface in the chipforming removal of material from a workpiece. The subject invention is directed further to components of such metal cutting systems. Such components include, for example, a locking pin, a clamp assembly, a holder, a shim and especially the cutting insert.
Metal cutting tools for performing metal working operations generally comprise a cutting insert having a surface terminating at a cutting edge and a tool holder formed with a seat adapted to receive the insert. The cutting insert engages a workpiece to remove material, and in the process forms chips of the material. Excessive heat at the insert-chip interface can negatively impact upon (i.e., reduce or shorten) the useful tool life of the cutting insert.
For example, a chip generated from the workpiece can sometimes stick (e.g., through welding) to the surface of the cutting insert. The build up of chip material on the cutting insert in this fashion is an undesirable occurrence that can negatively impact upon the performance of the cutting insert, and hence, the overall material removal operation. A flow of coolant to the insert-chip interface will reduce the potential for such welding. It would therefore be desirable to reduce excessive heat at the insert-chip interface to eliminate or reduce build up of chip material.
As another example, in a chipforming material removal operation, there can occur instances in which the chips do not exit the region of the insert-chip interface when the chip sticks to the cutting insert. When a chip does not exit the region of the insert-chip interface, there is the potential that a chip can be re-cut. It is undesirable for the milling insert to re-cut a chip already removed from the workpiece. A flow of coolant to the insert-chip interface will facilitate the evacuation of chips from the insert-chip interface thereby minimizing the potential that a chip will be re-cut.
There is an appreciation that a shorter useful tool life increases operating costs and decreases overall production efficiency. Excessive heat at the insert-chip interface contribute to the welding of chip material and re-cutting of chips, both of which are detrimental to production efficiency. There are readily apparent advantages connected with decreasing the heat at the insert-chip interface wherein one way to decrease the temperature is to supply coolant to the insert-chip interface.
Heretofore, systems operate to lower the cutting insert temperature during cutting. For example, some systems use external nozzles to direct coolant at the cutting edge of the insert. The coolant serves not only to lower the temperature of the insert but also to remove the chip from the cutting area. The nozzles are often a distance of one to twelve inches away from the cutting edge. This is too far of a distance for effective cooling. The farther the coolant must travel, the more the coolant will mix with air and the less likely it will be to contact the tool-chip interface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,669 to Lagerberg for CHIP FORMING CUTTING INSERT WITH INTERNAL COOLING discusses the importance of reducing the heat at the insert-chip interface. Lagerberg mentions that when the cutting insert is made from cemented carbide reaches a certain temperature, its resistance to plastic deformation decreases. A decrease in plastic deformation resistance increases the risk for breakage of the cutting insert. U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,854 to Wertheim for METAL CUTTING TOOL points out that a rise in the working temperature leads to a decrease in hardness of the cutting insert. The consequence is an increase in wear of the cutting insert.
Other patent documents disclose various ways to or systems to deliver coolant to the insert-chip interface. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,625,157 to Prichard et al. for MILLING CUTTER AND MILLING INSERT WITH COOLANT DELIVERY pertains to a cutting insert that includes a cutting body with a central coolant inlet. The cutting insert further includes a positionable diverter. The diverter has a coolant trough, which diverts coolant to a specific cutting location.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,300 to Antoun for TOOL HOLDER WITH INTEGRAL COOLANT PASSAGE AND REPLACEABLE NOZZLE discloses using high pressure and high volume delivery of coolant to address heat at the insert-chip interface. U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,200 to Kraemer for a TOOL HOLDER WITH COOLANT SYSTEM discloses grooves between the cutting insert and a top plate. Coolant flows through the grooves to address the heat at the insert-chip interface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,623 to Hong for CRYOGENIC MACHINING discloses a coolant delivery system for applying liquid nitrogen to the insert-chip interface.